King of Games
by Malikztiah
Summary: Yugi's veiws on his life, after all the tournaments, and after everyone has left him all alone. Songfic to Somewhere, from West Side Story. (One-shot) [YY] ..Please, don't kill me, my friends bribed me into it..anime sweatdrop


King of Games, now that I look back on it all, I see just how empty that title is. Hello, my name is Yugi Motou, and I am the King of Games. If anyone were to have told me years ago that being good at games would ruin my life, I would have laughed. Don't get me wrong, I like games. It's just.. now that I've reached the top, there isn't anything left for me. One by one, all my friends have abandoned me.. makes me wonder if they were really even my friends to begin with. Even Kaiba, my so-called rival, has left me alone, no longer demanding a rematch, or acknowledging my existence. Yeah, life at the top is great.. even Yami, who I'd never thought would leave me, seems to have vanished as soon as he got his own body.

There's a place for us

Somewhere a place for us

Peace and quiet and open air

Wait for us somewhere

Yesterday, Grandpa died. The only person who could ever understand me, and he's gone. The funeral was fairly small, all his friends came and surprisingly, so did mine. I could see their false sympathy before they even said anything. Yeah, they're so sorry for my loss. Wasn't it bad enough that they abandoned me, now I have to deal with their pity, too? Great, just great. The only one who seems to understand how I feel right now is Yami. I guess it makes sense, he was attached to Grandpa too. He asks if he can stay the night back at the game shop. I don't really understand why, but I tell him it's okay. He gives me an odd look when I go directly upstairs to my room when we get there, locking my door after me.. but I don't care. He also never noticed the knife missing from the kitchen counter..

There's a time for us

Some day a time for us

Time together with time to spare

Time to learn time to care

Some day

Somewhere

Ever since my friends left, I've been somewhat of a cutter. Don't be so surprised. The pain keeps the memories from hurting so much, and it's not like I ever cut deep enough to do any damage, just enough for it to hurt, and bleed. I drag the knife slowly down my arm. I don't even flinch, I'm used to it so much by now. I hear Yami knock on the door. It distracts me, and I cut a little too deeply. It doesn't bother me, I just watch it bleed for a few seconds before starting a new line. He's trying to come in, since when did he know how to pick locks? He opens the door a little too quickly, I don't have time to hide what I'm doing. He stares at me in shock, I guess trying to determine whether or not he's seeing things. 'Come on, Yami, is it really that hard to figure out?' To my surprise, he actually had the link back up..and he heard me. He gives me a slight glare, before running over and snatching the knife away. He grimaces at it, as if he'd never seen blood before. We stare each other in the eye silently for a few seconds. Suddenly, he's beside me, hugging me tightly. I'm to startled to move, and I don't think I would, anyway.

We'll find a new way of living

We'll find a way of forgiving

Somewhere

"Aibou, I'm so sorry," he tells me, "I..didn't think you needed me anymore. And then..Grandpa, and now.. Can you ever forgive me?" I don't know what to say. Then I notice it, Yami's crying. Without another thought, I hug him back. Who knew he could cry? Then somehow, before either of us knows what's happening, our lips meet. Startled, I pull away, feeling a blush creeping to my cheeks. I look at him to see he's facing the other way. With a slight frown, I reach out and turn his head to face me. I'm surprised to see a hint of pink also on his cheeks. He keeps his eyes averted, causing my frown to deepen. Before I have a chance to rethink it, I lean over and kiss him lightly again. When I pull back, he's staring at me with wide eyes. I blush, and start to apologize, but he places a finger against my lips slightly. He smiles, and shakes his head.

There's a place for us

A time and place for us

Hold my hand and we're halfway there

Hold my hand and I'll take you there

Next thing I know, I'm waking up in Yami's arms. I smile, for what feels like the first time in years. He opens his eyes a few moments later, catching my smile and returning his own. Suddenly I don't feel so alone anymore. ...It's been a couple of weeks now, I've closed the game shop, and I'm helping Yami clear out his apartment. We've found a small cabin near the middle of nowhere, we're moving in today. I don't know if we'll ever return to Domino or not, but as long as I still have Yami, I don't mind. Grandpa would understand, he always did. So, as of now, I'm no longer the King of Games, and Yami is so much more than just my darkness. Today we begin all over again, and I couldn't wish it any other way.

Somehow

Some day

Somewhere


End file.
